


Soon, eternal rest

by Fratilla



Series: Dream on [3]
Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Cult, Religion, aeon - Freeform, ancient past, origins of Yevon, summon
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26235199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fratilla/pseuds/Fratilla
Summary: Un bambino viene sacrificato per diventare il primo Intercessore di Yevon, il grande sciamano dei sogni.
Series: Dream on [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870240
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Soon, eternal rest

Bahamut - Soon, eternal rest

Era l’inizio dell’estate, e il sole sorgeva sull’acqua.   
Seguendo le istruzioni che gli erano state fornite, ripassate cento volte di anno in anno, scese i rudimentali gradini di legno che conducevano all’interno della pozza termale. Qui si inchinò brevemente, prima di immergersi fino al petto; allora il sacerdote sventolò il suo ramo sacro, purificandolo, come ogni mese.

Non era niente che non conoscesse già. Era meglio che nessuno sapesse, ad ogni modo, quanto quelle procedure lo rendessero ogni volta più annoiato.

O forse sarebbe stato lo stesso, poiché che non era mai capitato che qualcuno avvertisse l’esigenza di prendere in considerazione, o di conoscere, il suo pensiero.  
I profumi del giorno, che iniziavano appena a diffondersi, caldi, nell’abbraccio del sole, non avevano importanza. 

Piccolo, come una lucertola di fronte al signore dei draghi; gli era dato lasciarsi scaldare dal sole, non guardare in alto, e come una lucertola restava in silenzio.

Trovava consolazione, attendendo la fine, nei suoi studi precoci.

Gli altri, come chiamava la massa indistinta che erano per lui i familiari e i sacerdoti, gli permettevano di dedicarsi all’apprendimento della magia nera, per quanto non riuscissero a capirla e ne fossero intimamente spaventati. Ritenevano, probabilmente, che qualunque cosa potesse concorrere a temprare lo spirito si sarebbe rivelata utile nella trasfigurazione.   
Gli permettevano così di studiare, seduto sui cuscini, mentre il sole abbagliava il pergolato, o quando la pioggia scendeva dalle colonne.

Aveva imparato presto a leggere e scrivere, e aveva imparato a studiare. A causa dell’esigenza della purificazione, viveva isolato da tutti, immerso nei fumi sacri degli incensi, e con questo stratagemma aveva imparato a tenere a bada il tedio. La sua mente era stata abbandonata all’incuria come un orto abbandonato dal fattore, e lui, anche per effetto della noia, aveva appreso ben presto a provvedere da solo al nutrimento di quella terra.

Nessuno dei bevelliti presenti al rituale di quel giorno, ed erano in molti, pensava che lui fosse soltanto un bambino, e che non ci fosse necessità di purificare un corpo così giovane.

Era meno, eppure anche più che “soltanto un bambino”. Era qualcosa di maestoso, che doveva essere liberato al più presto dalla pena di abitare in qualcosa di così meschino.

A lui, alla sua famiglia, era toccato un onore incalcolabile, e molti lo guardavano con invidia. Partecipavano ai sacramenti che lo mondavano con la speranza che, per riflesso, qualche peccato potesse essere rimosso anche dal loro petto.

Il fatto che il ventre di sua madre fosse stato scelto per ospitare la creatura che sarebbe divenuta il primo intercessore aveva costituito per la loro famiglia un grande onore.

Significava che erano stati giudicati i più retti e zelanti servi di Yevon, e come tali si erano comportati, a maggior ragione dopo l’evento. Il padre officiava il culto senza degnare di un’attenzione né la moglie, né alcuna altra cura terrena. La madre conduceva una vita di riserbo che era lo specchio più limpido della virtù, e non si attaccava al figlio, che non era destinato a lei.

Erano diventati la famiglia più devota e onorata della città; erano consapevoli, a ogni momento, d’aver consentito che una moltitudine terrorizzata tornasse a sperare. Avevano fortificato Yevon, e portato la gioia. Di questo miracolo si erano fatti artefici, restituendo una qualche serenità a volti accartocciati nella contrizione, sopraffatti dal nuovo terrore di Sin.

E lui era uscito dal ventre materno come uno strumento, già da mesi, della volontà che discendeva dall’alto. La data della sua morte era stata fissata. I frutti colorati sui vassoi, o l’estate che sapeva di buono, non avevano importanza.

Il bambino si immerse per qualche istante completamente, dopodiché si inchinò di nuovo, e infine uscì dall’acqua. Qui si gettò a terra, sdraiato bocconi, e il sacerdote procedette a benedirlo ulteriormente, mentre si trovava così prostrato in atto di umiltà.

Poi cantarono l’inno sacro, e il bambino cantò più forte di tutti.

Ma la sua voce non era nemmeno soltanto una voce. Era meno di questo.

Per quanto la alzasse, per quanto cantasse forte, nessuno aveva mai dato segno d’averla sentita. Viveva da molto tempo con il sospetto sempre più opprimente di essere, semplicemente, inconsapevolmente muto.

Insulso com’era, sognava di essere enorme, un enorme uomo che era come una montagna, con una voce tonante come un vento che squassava gli alberi. Sognava che le sue piccole braccia scure divenissero grosse e fibrose come tronchi d’albero, e nascondeva il viso sotto il cappuccio.

Nella sua insignificanza, sognava un colossale rettile, con ali che splendevano come l’iride solare, troneggiante sugli umani.

Sapeva che quei sogni avrebbero persistito, quando avesse compiuto la metamorfosi. Sapeva anche che era stato eretto un tempio, per celare il suo segreto ai profani ed accrescere ai loro occhi la sacralità del suo sacrificio, quando si fosse compiuto. Avrebbero dimenticato, coloro che erano di là da venire, la lama che sgozzava un bambino? E lui avrebbe potuto dimenticarla?

Yevon era giovane, allora.

I grandi sacerdoti di Bevelle avevano ricevuto un ordine, che prescriveva che un solo uomo dovesse avventurarsi fino alla terra desolata di Zanarkand, fino a ricevere l’ultimo mistero, fino a distruggere Sin.

Ma perché ciò fosse possibile, doveva compiersi proprio in quella città il rito che avrebbe dato inizio al viaggio. Ed egli doveva addormentarsi, e sognare, per quell’uomo che sarebbe stato chiamato invocatore.

Ma queste erano faccende per gli adulti, e per coloro che fra gli adulti valevano anche di più, ed erano per così dire più adulti degli altri, i sacerdoti. Non erano faccende per lui: o almeno, nessuno era a conoscenza del fatto che lui, quelle cose, le capisse benissimo.

Yevon — meditava il bambino — il grande sciamano del mondo dei sogni. Lo sciamano dormiva, e sognava la creazione, e la faceva sorgere dalla terra.

Al centro di ogni pratica viscerale e trascendente si trovava lui: eccolo al centro della spirale del volteggio dell’asta del mago, allorché trapassava i morti. Eccolo dove la fiamma incendiava lo stoppino della candela sacra. Eccolo, in corrispondenza del diaframma, quando i fedeli spaventati e rapiti si riunivano a cantare.

Non era allora verosimile che Yevon si trovasse al centro di ogni cosa? E se Sin, inviato a distruggere la fonte del peccato della tracotanza, poteva considerarsi un suo dono, l’avrebbe forse incontrato anche lì, quando l’avesse raggiunto, a fianco dell’invocatore?

Al bambino non era stato dato un nome: non era nato né con lo scopo né con la prospettiva di portarlo a lungo. Questo lui era il primo a saperlo. Non gli ripetevano altro, da quando era nato.

Era stato dato alla luce con il solo intento di fornire un corpo all’anima destinata a Yevon. Tale anima portava il nome di Bahamut, ma il corpo non era degno di fregiarsene a sua volta, in quanto reliquiario temporaneo col solo scopo di contenere il fluido sacro che sarebbe stato restituito al cielo, appena purificato di ogni meschinità terrestre.

In quanto a questo, era una decisione che era stata presa da prima che lui nascesse, non appena sua madre l’aveva concepito. Lui era un’apparizione così transitoria che non era mai valsa la pena di coltivarla. Sapeva che così pensavano tutti: gliel’avevano detto.

Il bambino aveva affrontato uno dopo l’altro, ogni mese, i rituali di purificazione. Si era bagnato in infinite abluzioni, e aveva respirato i fumi sacri, e acceso le candele, e adorato lo scettro. Si era sottoposto a ciascuna di queste prove senza la minima protesta, poiché gli avevano insegnato che, con la nascita, si era assunto un peccato che corrompeva il dono spirituale destinato a dio. Il suo corpo era meschino, e lui aveva sempre saputo che presto se ne sarebbe sbarazzato.

Aveva otto anni, ma desiderava il riposo, il congedo dalla sua tomba corporea, con lo struggimento di un vecchio.

Il bambino fu accompagnato fino ad una grossa pietra, una piatta stele massiccia immersa in una seconda vasca di acqua calda. Egli sapeva tutto: sarebbe diventato la stele.

Stette in piedi su di essa, e sua madre e suo padre lo raggiunsero, mentre l’inno si faceva più intenso, ma in qualche modo anche più sconnesso, mano a mano che i fedeli si emozionavo per ciò che doveva accadere, e perdevano la compostezza.

Li vide avvicinarsi, riflessi sull’acqua. Erano impettiti e fieri, investiti com’erano dall’onore che giungeva quel giorno al suo massimo picco.

Smise di ascoltare le parole del sacerdote. Esse dovevano forse guidarlo, ma lui non le stava a sentire; non desiderava una guida, desiderava la fine.

Le mani del padre che gli trattenevano i polsi lo bruciarono come la calda mano umana brucia le fredde scaglie d’un pesce. Egli non le aveva mai sentite, e perciò non le poteva sopportare.

Sua madre lo cinse brevemente, e se lo accostò all’incavo del collo. Era un gesto che non era mai stato compiuto prima d’ora, eppure lui lo conosceva istintivamente. Vide in un solo momento la possibilità di un amore, che non aveva mai saputo di desiderare, e per questo vacillò e infine cedette.

Ma era appena scoppiato in lacrime e aveva appena iniziato a tentare di divincolarsi, che sua madre gli sussurrò: « Buonanotte, » con una dolcezza di cui non l’aveva mai creduta capace, come a promettere una carezza materna quando ormai era troppo tardi.

Con il pugnale, sua madre gli tagliò la gola. Il sangue si sparse nell’acqua fumante, impregnando la stele. La folla cadde in ginocchio, onorando la nascita del primo intercessore.


End file.
